


Ashayam *

by Lady_Hetusa



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hetusa/pseuds/Lady_Hetusa
Summary: Voice only tape, labelled ‘Ashayam’ in very familiar handwriting and found by Commander Spock on his cabin desk, at approximately 03:00hours ships time





	Ashayam *

**Author's Note:**

> One shot written for 'K/S day' FB group on the 24th March 2019

The tape was not marked urgent and the title inferred it was personal. It could wait until the morning but Spock was curious as to the content and pushed it into the machine and pressed ‘play’. The familiar tones filled the silence of the red hue cabin.

‘Spock, I hope your experiment went well and you manage to get some sleep tonight. Even invincible Vulcans need their rest. Hopefully, I’ll see you for breakfast at the usual time. By the way, Scotty wants your input to some engineering repairs on the port sensors. He lost me after the ‘out of sync differential wave on the I’psen Bailey particle feedback.’

I spent the evening with Bones and Scotty over a bottle of saurian brandy, reminiscing about old times, both good and bad. And since I got back to my cabin, I’ve been thinking about how far I’ve come from that kid, back in Iowa. I dreamed of a life travelling among the stars and having adventures, just like in the story books I read back then. It’s been over four decades since then and I wonder what that kid would think of the older me.

Back in the early days, a lot of people used to call me too young for the rank and responsibilities given me. ‘Wet behind the ears’ Scotty admitted to me tonight when I beamed aboard that first Enterprise. Although I earnt every stripe through hard work and determination to achieve my dream, I always knew what they said. It’s been a while since they’ve said that though.

(A familiar chuckle of laughter rang out, which made Spock lips twitch as well) 

I guess my record stands by itself now, but hopefully it’s going to be many more years before they drag me back to HQ this time. I only feel alive out here, still having adventures with those that matter.

I’ve been called both a hero and a villain, sometimes for the same actions, but I’ve never believed the hype Starfleet’s keen to put forward. I’ve met some of the most amazing individuals in the galaxy, and some of the worst. Turns out friends can be enemies and enemies could be friends. Been to places and experienced things that kid from Iowa would find it hard to believe, even in his wildest dreams. I’ve been lucky enough to have some of the best friends and crews anyone could hope for and become closer than family. Over the years, I’ve won and lost more than I thought I could bear and it’s been close more times than I wish to remember. 

Some say I’m arrogant. Others say I’m selfish. I admit I can be vain. I know I can be stubborn – okay, very stubborn. Every day on board is an adventure waiting to happen and who knows what is waiting for us in the next sector, or planet fall. I admit, I’m still struck with that childlike wonder from the things we encounter.

I know others think I’ve always taken too many risks, both with my own and others’ lives. Bones still gets exasperated with my actions. But you can say far more with just an eyebrow and ‘that’ look. But I’ve always measured the risks and thought they were worth the chance. I know we both believe everyone deserves a chance for life, no matter how slim the percentages and what it might cost us personally.

And don’t think I’ve ever underestimated your support over the years. I couldn’t have achieved anywhere as much as I have without your unwavering presence at my shoulder. You’ve given me more than I ever dreamed possible. You have freely given me access to your amazing knowledge, incredible skills and your guidance has tempered that inclination I had back then for rash moves. You make me a better leader, wiser, braver, stronger and encourage me to be the best person I can be and I hope that kid would be proud.

But whatever else I am, ashayam, I am yours.

Love always,  
Jim.’

After ensuring the tape could not be deleted and putting it to one side to store with other precious items, Spock settled against the chair back. A glance at the chronometer confirmed the time was 03.26hrs and Jim should be asleep in his quarters. It would be appropriate for Spock to also retire, since he fully intended to accompany his human to breakfast. Logic therefore dictated he make it easier to achieve that by selecting the most appropriate bed to sleep in.

Rising, Spock walked through the connecting bathing facilities and entered Kirk’s darkened cabin. There was sufficient ambient light coming through from the office section for Vulcan eyesight to make out Kirk lying sprawled on the extra wide bed. He lay on his right side, left hand resting over the bed covers and the right, with fingers slightly curled, up by his face. The fine features smoothed out in deep sleep and the all too familiar slight snore, which when awake, Kirk continued to deny existed. Disrobing silently, Spock slid into the bed behind the human and snuggled up along the full length of his back. The warmer than human hand slid under the covers and came to rest over the bare flesh of Kirk’s ribcage, the sensitive Vulcan fingers feeling the slow rise and fall of the precious breath.

The extra warmth and touch must have filtered through to the human and he sleepily roused enough to place his own hand over the other.

“Spock.” Came the almost whisper.

“Sssh, Ashayam.” Was the equally quiet whisper, followed by a gentle kiss to the tender bare skin at the junction of left shoulder and neck. “Go back to sleep, it is very late.”

“Mmmm.” For Kirk was already drifting.

Spock settled his head on the pillow, ensuring his forehead remained in contact with the back of Kirk’s head and allowed his own thoughts to drift off. Tomorrow was after all another day and another potential adventure to spend at the side of his beloved.

*ashayam – Vulcan for beloved


End file.
